pokemon_reset_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucario
Sir Aaron's Lucario returns with a vengeance in Reset Bloodlines. In this timeline, Lucario was willingly sealed inside the staff, effectively time capsuling him for Sir Aaron's successor. History The New Timeline (Past) Lucario viewed himself as Sir Aaron's disciple or squire. He would often accompany Sir Aaron on his Bloodliner research expeditions. On one such expedition, they stumbled upon a temple that contained some of Celebi's power. When Lucario and Aaron unknowingly activated this power it sent them to the distant past. In the past the partners were confused in what happened and where they were. They reached out with their aura sense and took notice of a large contingency of people and Pokemon led by a Psychic-type Bloodliner marching along. Looking to ask where about they were, the two ran out to meet the army. When the army became visible, the banner that they carried was all too familiar to Sir Aaron. It belonged to a long dead commander, General DeEsper, meaning they were in the past. Knowing of how the upcoming battle the army faced was going to turn out, Aaron approached DeEsper hoping to settle things peacefully. DeEsper was suspect of Aaron due to his a Rotan garb, and issued a duel challenge wherein he lost he would turn his army away. Wanting his duel to be honourable, DeEsper ordered his men and Pokemon not to interfere. The two fought and when Sir Aaron was taking the lead, DeEsper's Alakazam tried to attack Aaron from behind. Lucario stepped in and the two Pokemon then started a duel of their own. After the four were fighting for some time and both Aaron and Lucario were getting closer to victory, DeEsper initiated an incredibly powerful Future Sight attack targeting Lucario. Right as Aaron was about to claim the win against his opponent the Future Sight materialized. In order to save Lucario, Aaron pushed him out of the way of the attack, taking it himself. With Aaron now unconscious, Lucario prepared to have to fight off the army himself. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Celebi came to whisk them safely back to their time. When Sir Aaron awoke, he started talking of these visions he had. Celebi explained that the boy Aaron saw was one of Aaron's descendants, and he would do great things. Celebi then told the two to continue living as they were, but the next time they met they would take steps to ensure Aaron's descendant got assistance. Soon after, Aaron's Pidgeot appeared bringing urgent news about Aaron's lover Hanako. Aaron and Lucario hurried to her side atop Pidgeot. Years later at the Tree if Beginning, Aaron and Lucario along with Celebi and the Mew that resides there meet to prepare for Aaron's ancestor. Mew helps Aaron put some of his spirit into the tree so when a descendant enters Rota the tree will know and will indicate as such to the Rotan residents. It is then decided that Lucario would be sealed in a staff and reawakened when an heir to Sir Aaron is in possession of the staff and ready for Lucario's assistance. Lucario sees this as an honour to teach this descendant as Aaron once taught him. Then Lucario and Aaron say goodbye before the two legendaries help to seal Lucario in the staff. Rota Arc Ash was given the staff Lucario resided in when he visited The Duchy of Rota. Ash was able to discern that Lucario was in the staff, but was unable to get Lucario out of the staff for quite some time. Mewtwo Arc After Mewtwo captured all of the Pokemon and Bloodliners on New Island, Ash finally managed to release Lucario who helped him release everyone. In the ensuing battle, he went toe to toe with Mewtwo, not suffering a single hit the entire time. After the battle ended, he chose to stay with Ash. Moves * Aura Sphere * Detect * Double Team * Metal Claw * Bone Rush * Blaze Kick * Extremespeed * Heal Pulse Category:Pokemon Category:Ash's Pokemon